A day in the life
by JuniperMoon
Summary: Seto wakes up and to find himself in Joeys Body no less..the day will surly be painful.


A day in the life-  
  
My second Yugioh fic. This one is a lot less serious(I got the idea at work and just banged it out and less doom and gloom in general). I don't own Yugioh. Oh, inspired by a weird episode of Mad about You where Purses are switched. Read and enjoy, but remember negative comments make me sad.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Seto Kaiba woke up more tired than he had gone to bed. His arm clumsily found the alarm that had started its obnoxious buzz. An obnoxious buzz he hadn't heard before, he realized as he switched it off. He flipped back over feeling some unexplained pain but that would have to wait. Next to the bed was a small table cluttered with debris. The clock, a walkman, a half eaten candy bar, tokens for the train, a wallet, a duel monsters deck, a manga, and variety of nick-naks his blurry eyes couldn't even begin to identify. The point was it was messy and not his, not familiar. He glanced around taking in the room.  
  
It was small and cluttered; piles of clothes seemed to be the theme since they were everywhere. He noticed a dresser with photos across the room and then the posters on the wall. This was not his room. Where the hell was he?  
  
He swung his legs over the side of the bed and felt the pain again. He lifted the white shirt he didn't recall putting on and grimaced, black and blue bruises pretty much everywhere. That solved the mystery why he didn't sleep very well. He must have been kidnapped he figured. Oh boy, these people didn't know whom they were dealing with!  
  
He went to the door and found he was able to open it. Strange, no security. Maybe this wasn't a kidnapping. He spotted the front door and headed right to it, opened it up and was about to exit when he noticed the sign on the door.  
  
Wheeler.  
  
Was this Joey Wheelers' apartment?  
  
"Where do you think you're going? Stupid kid."  
  
"Back home." He replied. He wondered how he was going to explain being in this stranger's apartment. The strange man looked drunk and started laughing as he swayed toward him.  
  
"Joey, You think your mom would take in a stupid dog like you? Why didn't she take you after the divorce then? She could have had you both, you know, begged me to take the troublemaker in! My life has been in the fucking gutter ever since. Who's fault do you think that is?"  
  
Seto stared at the man. Obviously this was Joeys' apartment and putting aside his shock at the horrible way he lived, there was this man he assumed to be the blonds' father drunk and talking to him like he was his son. All this was disturbing and confusing to say the least. Not to mention the words that were being said.  
  
"Listen, I don't know, but it really isn't my concern. I'll just be going." He started to walk out the door when a large hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the apartment, then shut the door. Kaiba looked squarely at this maniac with the look of death. There was a strange glint in the big mans eyes.  
  
"You're fighting back. I thought we cured you of fighting back years ago. Was last night not enough for you?" Seto blanched at the words. The bruises were from this man. Anger flared and Kaiba was about to deck the man when he caught movement to the right. He glanced over and saw a full- length mirror cracked in a few places leaning against the wall adjoining a small dirty kitchen. The reflection showed Joey looking pissed right into the mirror while his arm was being grabbed by his father. Then the father punched his son in the gut. Kaiba groaned in pain as the punch connected. It repeated a few times and Seto felt the room spin.  
  
"Go to school. I'll finish this when you get home." Kaiba clutched his gut and went back to the room he had come out of. He found a knapsack and brushed most of the contents of the nightstand into the bag. He needed to get out of there and fast, who knew what this psycho would do next.  
  
He threw on the uniform for school and ran to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and kept frowning at Joey's visage in the mirror. He had no idea why he was in Joey's body but he sure as hell was going to find out. The only thing he could do now is fake it and see if the Kaiba at school was in fact Joey.  
  
He grabbed the bag and ran from the apartment and getting his bearings made his way toward the school. He groaned as he noticed he was in the seedy part of town. He quickened his pace. He took a breather after he felt he was almost there.  
  
"Good Morning!" Kaiba glanced up and noticed Yugi standing right next to him. "You must have run particularly fast today. Good thing I was early too or I would have made you wait."  
  
Apparently the mutt (he grimaced at the nickname, suddenly remembering the words Joeys own father had used that morning. No wonder why he gets upset at that.) walks with Yugi to school. Not surprising that he runs part of the way either with that father and that neighborhood.  
  
"Yeah, good morning." He said unenthused.  
  
"Something wrong?" Yeah, everything. He didn't know where to begin. He felt he could let a little of his confusion and anger out since he wouldn't embarrass himself doing so in Joeys body. Embarrassment was second nature to Wheeler he figured.  
  
"You know, my dad." He said heavily.  
  
"Your dad what? Is he not feeling okay?"  
  
Kaiba looked into Yugis innocent eyes and sighed to himself. He didn't know. Joey kept his home life from his friends, he realized. How could he do that though, coming with bruises and those harsh words?  
  
Realization dawned on him in response. Yugi only noticed something was wrong because he had done a Kaiba response. Joey would have said something more cheery and the topic would never have come up.  
  
"Uh, right. He was feeling a little sick." He then flashed a smile he thought would be a standard "Joey smile. "But no problem Yuge, he'll be better soon." Yugi smiled and nodded at this as they started walking.  
  
"I'm sure too. Give him my best."  
  
"You bet." What an idiot! Kaiba reeled. He didn't know who was more of one, Joey for not fighting back against the abuse and remaining silent or his so called friend who noticed nothing.  
  
On the way to school, Kaiba pushed thoughts of what he just experienced out of his mind as he listened to Yugi rattle on. It was weird being right next to someone who liked you so much. Weird because it wasn't family. Seto found himself a little jealous of Joeys' friendship with Yugi by the time they got to school. They met Tristan and Tea in the courtyard and after some friendly chatting they all went inside.  
  
Tristan had just told a bad joke to which Tea made a funny remark to. When they opened the door and went in Kaiba was laughing.  
  
"Could you please keep it down to a dull roar? I'm trying to get some work done here!" Came an icy sneer from an already seated CEO.  
  
Seto Kaiba. Seto Kaiba who currently was residing in Joey Wheelers body was just told to shut up by apparently himself. He couldn't imagine Joey sneering in such a cold way. Did Kaiba really act like that? If it wasn't Joey than where was he? How would he get back? Panic began to build up a bit.  
  
"Whatever Kaiba." Said Tea as she pulled the boys to their seats, hoping to avoid a fight that morning.  
  
"I feel bad for him, he always seems in a bad mood." Yugi chimed in. Tristan scoffed.  
  
"Why should he take it out on us then? And what does he have to be so pissed about anyway?" They all shrugged at this and sat at their desks. Seto stole a look at his body before doing so. The body was looking at him too. Just then the teacher came and started the lesson.  
  
At Lunch Kaiba couldn't stop himself from eating like a pig. No breakfast that morning and apparently he had nothing for dinner yesterday from the sounds of his stomach. He ate all the café would give him and then dug into his bag hunting for that half a candy bar. He paused when he felt all eyes on him.  
  
"Sorry," He apologized. "I'm hungrier than normal."  
  
"What are you talking about? You always eat this much!" Tristan smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're just now noticing that we tend to make sure our food is not sucked up too?" Tea joked.  
  
"Tea, leave him alone. So Joey- um, you really need to start bringing your homework. I'm not going to let you copy anymore, it's not right. " Kaibas mind reeled as he recalled what had happened in class.  
  
They were all checking the answers of their homework. He hadn't brought his book or homework. He actually doubted it was done judging from the bruises he had found when he woke up. He had been yelled at and assigned to finish it by the end of the day. The one that had Kaibas body had answered the question instead.  
  
"Yeah, sorry Yugi. You're a pal." Kaiba grunted to himself. He should be an actor.  
  
"Do you have to go straight home after school? Do you want to come over?"  
  
"Sure!" Kaiba said eagerly. He was in no hurry to get back to Joeys' apartment after all.  
  
It was dark when he left the game store that night. He hadn't started on that nights homework yet and he had wanted to find away back into his own body.but how could he concentrate or work at all when he knew what was waiting for him at home. He glumly started walking toward Joeys place when a limo pulled beside him. The window rolled down and his true visage looked at him.  
  
"Get in." Looking for any excuse not to continue on his path, the newly blond Kaiba obliged.  
  
"What do you want?" He tried to sound annoyed like how Joey would, if the CEO randomly demanded he enter the car.  
  
"You can't go home yet. He doesn't usually pass out for another few hours."  
  
"Joey?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Have you been in there all day?"  
  
"Yes..I didn't go talk to you at first because you were acting so like me, I thought, well I don't know what I thought. You came in the classroom laughing for petes' sake!"  
  
"So how did you realize it was me?"  
  
"I waited outside Yugis. I knew what time he'd kick me out. If you walked back toward the apartment before the time he passes out, then I'd know. Ta-da."  
  
"Well thought out. I'm surprised."  
  
"Yea, sure. I just wanted to let you know I heard some girls talking in the library before school, at their last sleepover they cast a spell on us. It is only supposed to last one day. It was so annoying to hear them just a few aisles over go on about how funny it would have been, and too bad it hadn't worked." Kaiba grunted in relief. One day. That wouldn't be so bad. He made a note to find these girls later and seek revenge.for now though he rested his newly blond hair against the seat and sighed.  
  
"Good."  
  
"I just wanted to see how you wanted to handle what comes next." Kaiba opened an eye and gazed at the visage that had been his.  
  
"What do you mean next?"  
  
"Well, um." Kaiba stared as he watched his body do the unthinkable, bit his lip and fidget. He wasn't sure if it was this or wondering what the explanation was that he found more unnerving. 


End file.
